A known printing system comprises a print head and a fluid storing buffer. The print head is configured for ejecting droplets of a fluid in printing operation. The print head comprises a pressure chamber for containing the fluid and a nozzle plate which comprises a nozzle. The pressure chamber is in fluid connection to the nozzle. The fluid storing buffer is in fluid connection to the pressure chamber and contains an amount of the fluid, which is supplied to the pressure chamber in printing operation of the print head. The fluid storing buffer is arranged lower than the nozzle of the print head in order that the fluid in the fluid storing buffer provides a negative fluid pressure to the fluid in the pressure chamber. In this way it is prevented that during printing operation the fluid flows out of the nozzle and covers the nozzle plate, which would hinder the formation of a droplet during ejection of the fluid. Furthermore the negative fluid pressure to the fluid in the pressure chamber prevents that in a power down situation the fluid in the print head will drip from the print head and contaminates the printing system. During a standby situation of the printing system the print head may be positioned in a capping station thereby enclosing and conditioning the nozzle plate in order to prevent drying of the fluid in the nozzle. A disadvantage of the printing system is that in an unexpected power down situation of the printing system, the print head may not be positioned in the capping station and the fluid in the nozzle may dry out. As a result it may be hard to recover the print head. Moreover additional print head maintenance means may be needed, such as e.g. a wet wiper of the nozzle plate and a flushing of the print head.